Dear My Readers
by BlackLynx17
Summary: Hello, this is a message to all my readers out there regarding myself and what's going to happen to my account. If you admire my work please read this and find out what's about to happen. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Fanfiction Readers Of Mine,

Hello. I know I've been in and out recently over the past few months due to complications in my real life, so I haven't been able to write or post anything good. The one time I did post something I've been working on for years, Heartaches, it didn't come out as expected and I think that's because slowly my heart fell out of writing my stories. I'm writing this all to you now though because I want to hear back from you. I want to get back into writing fanfictions and posting stories that make everyone happy and inspire them like I used to with my stories Issues and Mythical Creatures. Lately my stories have been bouncing around everywhere, so please leave me a review with what anime you want a fanfiction from me with the main couples and everything. The only story I have posted right now is my Miraculous Ladybug one, which I still plan on finishing so don't worry about that. I'm going to start writing more fanfics though so please inform me what you want to read. Should I go back to Fairy Tail and my NaLu's? Should I start off on a new anime? I've gotten some suggestions about writing more Mendy and One Piece fanfictions already, so I just want to know everyone's opinions.

Do I still have all my followers? Or did I ruin our relationship by being away for so long? I didn't mean to disappoint all of you and I want to apologize for that. Please review me though on this story, because if you message me it's going to be harder for me to read through, and tell me what you want.

Recently I've started erasing some fanfictions of mine because I didn't want them on this site anymore. I know I offered some of you to send it to you through email so you'll always have it, but I've changed my mind about that now due to people emailing me curd things to my personal email. I might post them up again on a different fanfiction website one day, but for right now I've taken them down. I'm so sorry for those who still want to read those stories.

Some of you might not care, and some of you may which is why I'm writing this part right now, but my life has turned complicated. I got the news I'm going to be kicked out of the place I'm living at right now, so I've been looking for other places to stay at. I had to get a job because I needed money so much, and I'm in my last semester of college finally about to graduate but my classes are not as breezy as I expected them to be. One huge reason why I stopped writing fanfictions is because I finally completely a manuscript of my real life book, like a real story people with my own characters and ideas and everything, that I've been trying to get published recently to help with my money situation. I completely have no idea what I'm doing though, and the few publishers I have sent it to all I got back were rejections. It didn't make me sad or anything, but I've been reading online about self-publication and that only truly works if I have a bunch of friends and followers and a whole bunch of social medias. That's not the type of person I am; I'm quiet and reserved, I barely go on my facebook account and I only recently made up a tumblr account and even then I don't even post anything on it, but I do like a whole bunch of pictures. The only followers I have are you guys and you don't even know what I look like or my real name because I'm embarrassed to write this stories and tell people about it. I don't know what's wrong with me, honestly. People know I love anime, nearly all my friends are nerds just like me, but I can never mention my fanfictions because it's scary for them to read what's in my heart and all my secret desires.

So there you have it everyone. Something about me, and about our future. I want to turn back into that author all of you knew and loved because honestly I loved that person too and I want to go back to that. Writing amazing stories for fun and making people laugh. Please send me a review and let me know, okay? I'll be waiting.

-BlackLynx17


	2. Chapter 2

Dear everyone who reviewed me something!

Thank you. Really, thank you everyone for your kind words, your advice, your concerns, your support, and your ideas. Honestly I wasn't expecting to get as much support as I did, so it was surprising. I just wanted to say something to you all back, but talking to you individually would take so much time, so I decided to put another note right here. I want you all to know that I read through each and every one of your reviews listening to your words and really took them to heart. I had a lot of good suggestions about fanfictions to come, but mostly everyone wanted Fairy Tail NaLu. Everyone else who told me something else don't worry, I wrote a list down of all the animes and I plan on writing one-shots for them sooner or later, but my next big story is going to be a Fairy Tail one. I've been working already on two different stories for Fairy Tail, but not really at the same time. I've decided to put up a poll on my account so please go there and vote for which story you would like to read and I'll focus all my time and energy on that one.

Fairy Lives is set in an alternate universe. It's about everyone in fairy tale being, you guessed it, fairies. When young fairy women get to a certain age they have to be in a ceremony and find a mate to get their wings. I can't explain it very well, but basically it's about all our favorite couples meeting each other for the first time and falling in love, it being more difficult for some. Main couples will be NaLu, GeLe, Gruvia, Mendy, and Jerza. I think the couple I'll focus on the most in that story will be Jerza because the new chapters have been lighting up my Jerza flames. It's supposed to be something like and breezy as the couples get used to each other, but when everyone thinks they've settled in that's where things will get deep and relationships will be pushed to the test! Not a lot of heartache, I plan on making it very funny, not too stressful, but you will be frustrated at the cliffhangers I have in store for you. I found an abandoned fanfiction exactly like this on a different fanfiction account and decided to try and finish it. It was only one chapter and it was created in like 2000, but I still plan on giving credit to that person for this amazing idea.

Fairy Tail Hotel is also set in an alternate universe. Mirajane is the hotel manager of one of the best hotels to get married at and she finds herself in a heated mess when six weddings are booked all in the same week. We have the Dragneel Wedding, where her darling little sister is planning on getting married to the love of her life, Natsu. The Redfox wedding where little Levy wants everything to be exactly how she pictured when she was a little girl and how Gajeel could careless about any of it. The secret Fullbuster wedding where Gray and Juvia's families don't approve, so they elope all on their own. Also the arranged Gryder wedding where Mest and Wendy are forced to get married, but is it forced if they both want it? And last, but not least, the Fernandez wedding- oops, I mean Scarlet wedding where Jellal is a wanted criminal and Erza escaped with him and the only thing they want to do is get married before leaving the country. I also might include some other couples like Cana and Gildarts or Laxus and Freed for Mirajane, but we'll see how it goes. Someone messaged me this idea requesting I write it because they were not confident enough to write it themselves, so I want to give a shot out to that person for thanks.

These are the two stories I have for you, so please vote to read which one you want. One-shots for other stories will be posted, don't worry, and everyone thanks for loving my stories. Honestly I only wrote them just to satisfy my own desires of my favorite couples being together, but hearing how it changed all of your lives the way it did made me believe they were special. Thank you.


End file.
